1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of molecular biology, neurobiology and pathophysiology. More specifically, it deals with the identification of a molecular interaction between Cdk5 and various other molecules present at synapses and/or in neurons. The present invention also provides for methods of identifying agents that alter these interactions.
2. Description of Related Art
Cognitive impairment due do dementia constitutes a major symptom in patients suffering from neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, vascular dementia, mixed dementia, and Parkinson's disease. Alzheimer's disease, which accounts for approximately half of all dementia cases, afflicts over 5.1 million Americans. Without additional therapeutics, it is estimated that by 2050, 11 to 16 million patients will suffer from Alzheimer's disease. Major neuropsychiatric disorders including attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) and post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) also involve disorders in cognition and aversive memory.
Recent advances in the fields of behavioral neuroscience and synaptic plasticity have extended our understanding of learning and memory and provide a basis for the development of new therapeutics. Current data demonstrates that information is processed and stored in neuronal compartments, synapses. Upon membrane depolarization, neurotransmitters activate specific receptors and trigger an array of biochemical events in the post-synaptic compartment. These biochemical intracellular signal transduction pathways lead to modifications in numerous targets including ion channels, neurotransmitter receptors, and gene transcription factors, which then modulate the strength of these synapses. Modulation of synaptic strength (i.e. synaptic plasticity) is thought to be the key component by which learning and memory occurs. However, the particular pathways that contribute to normal synaptic events, as well as those that participate in the parallel disease states, remain to be determined.